


Rules of the Game

by Genkai



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Gen, One Shot, School Uniforms, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genkai/pseuds/Genkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're close to graduating from your local university, that is until the Dean, Jeremy Clarkson, decides to teach you a lesson in the form of a little game called Cat & Mouse. Your mouth gets you into trouble but maybe that's exactly where you like to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> A random one shot I wrote a while ago. Enjoy.

Class was always so boring, it's not my fault I was the only one who took it upon herself to liven things up. I suppose my Professor had enough of my kind contributions because she handed me a pink slip with a room number scribbled on it. She then barked at me to go to the Dean's Office after class. For fuck's sake. I had been going to university for nearly two years and I had yet to meet the Dean. Wasn't he just some stuffy figure head who drank and played golf?

I just rolled my eyes at the woman and headed on home. 

The next class, I gathered my things and headed inside like I usually would. But my Professor once again told me that I couldn't attend her class until I had spoken to the stupid Dean. What the hell? So of course I ended up going back home. The third time I tried to go to class, I found a tall man waiting outside the door. He asked for my name and I told him, not thinking much about it. He then grabbed my shoulder and began to steer me down the hallway and out the door. "What the hell is going on?" I snapped.

"You tell me." He just replied. We were now walking through a courtyard, heading for a brown drab looking building. Some people were giving us odd looks and i let out a hot huff. "You could have made this so much easier on yourself." He lectured me. It then dawned on me that he was taking to the bloody Dean's Office. 

Bloody hell. 

"What the fuck? He sent security to come fetch me? What a joke." I snorted.

"This isn't a joke." He said simply as we headed inside and he marched me up some stairs. We then came to a set of large double doors and headed inside. The office was large, decorated with trophies and plaques and old nicknacks. The view wasn't bad but I noted that no one was behind the large desk.

"So where is the jackass huh? Off getting his pompous ass kissed by some Professors?" 

"You're not fond of waiting?" The man asked me and folded his arms. I turned around to him and gave a shrug. This prompted him to walk around and take a seat behind the cherry-wood desk, his back blocking the sunlight streaming through the long windows behind him. "You've made me wait quite a long time." He said to me. He opened the desk and took out a black glasses case and slipped into some thin reading glasses. My heart sank.

Oh crap.

He was the Dean?

"You...tricked me." I gulped.

"Not really." He said and pulled out a file which I assumed was mine. "If you had met me properly like your Professor had asked you to, you wouldn't be in this situation." He told me. "I wouldn't have had to go to the trouble of fetching you, as you put it." He looked up to me and gestured for me to take a seat. "Please, sit. We've got a lot to discuss."

"I'd rather stand." I glared, not wanting to play this game anymore.

"Your Professor has submitted numerous complaints regarding your behavior." He said.

"Yeah...so?"

"So if a student is hampering the teaching of the class or even the performance of the academic progress, then the petulant student in question can and should be dropped from the class." He explained. "You've thrown things, purposefully started arguments-"

"Debate!" I corrected him.

"Made improper remarks, threatened your peers." He continued, looking back to the file in front of him. He then looked up to me and laced his hands together, peering at me from beyond his spectacles. "And after spending a mere ten minutes with you, I must concur that something should be done."

I sighed and glanced off, "Like what?" I muttered.

"Discipline will be your warning, followed by probation and then expulsion." He explained. Then he removed his glasses and set them down. He motioned me to come closer but I hesitated. 

"What sort of discipline?" Unable to help myself, I just had to ask. I inched closer, wondering if this was a bluff or not. 

"Tomorrow at five, in lieu of your English 2112, you are to report here." He said. He must have sensed a snarky comment on the tip of my tongue because he then said, "If you don't come tomorrow, then at five o'one I will find you and hand deliver your expulsion." He stood up and gave me a smug grin. He then put an arm around me and escorted me to the door. "The choice is entirely up to you." He said. I threw him a nasty look and stomped out the door, slamming it in his face. "Acting like a brat is only going to make things worse for you tomorrow!" He called out.

Screw him.

Once home, I found myself still too angry to do anything except fix myself a drink and sit in front of the telly. For some reason I was rather nervous about tomorrow. The Dean wasn't taking things lightly and consequences weren't something I've ever faced. That stupid Dean with those deep blue eyes of his. That low voice. God, he was so irritating. I closed my eyes and rested my head back, trying to assure myself that his words were empty, that it was just a joke.

The next day, I found myself standing in front of the same double doors as before. I checked my cell phone and noted that it was just now five o'clock. I knocked and heard him call me in. I pushed the door open and stepped inside, an odd flutter in my stomach. I saw him sitting behind the desk, doing some paperwork. A surge of annoyance overpowered my nerves. I was pissed that he got me to come but what could I do? I loved my English classes and needed to stay in school if I were to graduate and follow my dream of becoming a writer.

"Good of you to come." He said, looking up.

"I didn't have a choice." I shot back.

"Yes you did, and for once you made a smart one." He got to his feet and pushed in his chair. "Lock the door please." He said. Being a smartass, I turned around did just that, locked it. "Close it and lock it." He said, removing his glasses and setting them in his case and then tucking them in a drawer. I shrugged and shut the doors and locked them as he had asked. I turned back to him, wearing a smug smirk. "I can tell you that you won't be wearing that by the time we're done here."

"Trying to scare me?" I asked.

"Just being honest." He replied and walked around to the desk, the gap between us closing. He motioned me closer and I bit my lower lip.

"So what's this punishment gonna be...?"

This was a waste of my time.

"You've got a mouth on you, just like me." The Dean said, his blue eyes staring me down though there was something else hidden behind them but I couldn't decipher as to what exactly. I felt my insides melt ever so slightly but I held my ground.

"Are we supposed to suddenly find commonalities and become best friends?" I asked dryly.

"No...I'm going to do what I know works." He said and suddenly grabbed hold of my wrist. I froze, caught off guard and very perplexed. H yanked me forward and my hips hit the desk. He then put a hand on me and lowered me over, forcing my chest to press hard on the top. I tried to get up or at least move but he wouldn't allow me even a millimeter. 

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed. The tall man then pushed up my plaid school appointed skirt and I felt my face turn red. While his one hand pressed down on my lower back, his other was cupping my ass firmly. He stood fully behind me, my legs dangling off the edge of his hardwood desk. 

"A brat such as yourself has obviously lacked a damn good spanking and this is long overdue." He told me calmly. My heart began to race as I wanted to call his bluff but in my current position I found myself no longer as cocky as I was ten minutes ago. 

"Y-you can't!"

"Yes I can and I will." He said and removed the hand cupping my tender ass, covered by my simple red panties. His hand swung hard and landed on its desired target with a quick snap! I winced and another was quick to follow. I pulled my arms around to cushion my head as I propped my chin on my arms, gritting my teeth together. It was evident that he wasn't holding back as I started to let out tiny yelps of pain and discomfort. With every spank that connected, I found the heat move slowly from my face down to other parts of my body. Good god.

He switched hands and began to ensure he got each of my cheeks. My hips were grinding into the desk's edge. I shut my eyes and tried to keep breathing normally. Having lost count of how many times he had spanked me, I tried to put my mind elsewhere but it seemed impossible. Dirty thoughts were swimming around in my head now and I couldn't help but let out a small cry as the sharpness intensified. Suddenly he stopped and I noticed tiny tears had formed in the corner of my eyes.

Shit.

Both of his hands were removed and I could tell my ass would be very sore for a while thanks to that onslaught. I kept still, not sure if I could or even should move yet. Suddenly his large hands went to my hips and I flinched. He lifted me up and set me back on my feet. I swayed and then steadied myself. When he seemed satisfied that I could stand on my own, he removed his hands and I slowly turned around to face him though I didn't really want to.

My eyes were watery, my face red and puffy, a slight pout making my lips pucker. I must have been quite a sorry sight. "Are you going to behave properly from now on?" He asked me.

"Yes." I frowned, my gaze flickering the to carpet under my feet.

"Are you going to apologize to me and your Professor?" He carried on.

"Yes." I nodded painfully. "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Good. And apology accepted." He said. I looked up, a bit surprised. Just like that? "Thank you." He then said and put two fingers under my chin, raising it so I could look into those memorizing eyes of his. I suddenly felt breathless and utterly bewildered. I needed to leave. I wanted to and yet I felt so rooted in place. The Dean leaned down and placed his lips atop my forehead. My eyes widened and I swallowed. "It's alright." He said, voice gentle and tender. He must have sensed my impending breakdown because he put his arms around me and held me close.

I slipped my arms around his strongly built form. My skirt and top pressing against his black suit. I breathed in and let out some stray tears I seemed to have been holding back. One of his large hands went to my back and rubbed small circles soothingly. My grip on his suit tightened and he let out a deep chuckle. "Shut up." I muttered, already in a weird mood. He pulled back and smiled down at me. 

"You know...I wouldn't mind having you around my office more often." He considered, putting a hand on my shoulder. I gave him a small smile back and shrugged. "Oh come now, don't tell me I've taken all your spitfire." He said. "You just need to use it with more common sense, know when to be a brat and when to hold your tongue." He gave me a wink.

"So I pick my smart-ass moments?" I smirked a little.

"Exactly." He nodded and snapped his fingers.

"Blimey, my ass is killing me..." I grumbled sheepishly.

"Hopefully you've learned your lesson."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, you may." He replied casually. I turned and headed for the double doors on the other side of the room but before I know what happened, he's suddenly pinned me to them. He captures my lips in a deep kiss, hands on either side of my face. I let out a moan and give into the feeling of letting someone else take charge. God knows he's good at it. It breaks and he pats my ass and opened the door for me. I smirk and walk out, savoring the heat he's left me with.


End file.
